This invention relates generally to a data collection system and specifically to a method to efficiently synchronize multiple measurements across multiple sensor inputs.
Vibration and temperature measurements on machinery such as pumps, compressors, and motors can provide valuable information on the condition of the machinery and can help in estimating how long the machinery can run before overhaul or replacement is necessary. But for many small machines, the expense of permanently mounted vibration monitoring equipment cannot be justified. For some of these machines the use of a portable data collector to take periodic measurements is preferable to running the machine completely unmonitored. To justify the expense of having a technician walk around with the portable data collector and take periodic measurements, the measurement duration per machine must be minimized as much as possible.
Since there are many types of machines that each have different failure modes, the challenge is to design a portable data collector that is flexible and efficient in order to take a number of different measurements.
Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to take data from multiple sensors simultaneously, making multiple measurements simultaneously, and being able to handle a variety of different measurement types. If a particular machine requires fewer sensor input channels, designing a portable data collector to utilize the unused channel's circuitry to take more measurements simultaneously can lead to reduced overall measurement time per machine.